fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mushroom
.]] Mushrooms are power ups to Mario and Luigi that make them big, fast, small etc. It's Mario's favorite snack as well. It's not confused with the similar-working Garlic, Wario's snack. Variations These are the many Mushroom variations. Super Mushroom The eater grows twice at height. In races, characters can do it in their engine to get a speed boost. Triples of Mushrooms can be found too in races, which gives the racer three speed boosts. It also restores health in the Mario & Luigi series, which are called Mushrooms, Super Mushrooms, Ultra Mushrooms, etc. 1-Up Mushroom Gives the eater an extra life. They also have the ability to revive a player that is already dead. Mini Mushroom They shrink the player down to a size ever smaller than normal Mario. This gives the player the ability to run on water, jump extra high, and travel down mini Warp Pipes. Mega Mushroom Grows the player to a giant's size, for a short time. The eater becomes unstoppable and could destroy almost anything, including Warp Pipes and other players. Golden Mushroom It gives multiple speed boosts in races, as many as the player wants. However, when used one time, the player must use it multiple times, before it disappears. In NSMB games, it gives Mario a tremendous speed boost for 4-5 sec. Mario can dash across long gaps and run over any enemy except Urchins. Poison Mushroom A dangerous Mushroom. Any eater can die from it. In the Super Smash Bros. series, this Mushroom has the same effect as a Mini Mushroom. Bee Mushroom The eater becomes a bee, to fly upwards and safely for a short time, to stand on flower petals, and to climb on honey. The eater becomes normal if it hits water. Boo Mushroom The eater becomes a Boo. It can levitate anywhere, safe for other Boos, and go through some walls. Going into light makes the eater normal. Spring Mushroom The eater got a spring around its body, jumping higher/forever. Propeller Mushroom The eater gains the Propeller Suit, which gives them the ability to hover in the air for a short time, before falling back down. Light Mushroom The eater gains a suit which gives the ability to lighten up dark areas and reveals a few secrets. Bowser Mushroom Eating one will give the player the ability to hide inside the shell, slide along the ground, and breathe fire. Classic Mushroom It turns Mario into Classic Mario, which has the power to let hidden ? Blocks appear everywhere he jumps. Burning Mushroom The eater will get fiery and could not only give light, but also burn wooden blocks and enemies. Frozen Mushroom The eater becomes an ice sculpture and could freeze any part of a liquid body (e.g. water), so it can walk on it. Bomb Mushroom If Mario eats one, he will explode and the only way to depict it is every 2 seconds it flashes from red to black, but he can spin and throw it at an enemy. 1-Down Mushroom The user gets the exact opposite effect then a 1-Up Mushroom, he/she loses a life without dying, instead of getting one. Trivia *Normal Mushrooms and Super Mushrooms look the same. *The Mega Mushroom looks like the retro Super Mushroom (And so Classic Mushroom as well), only with chubby cheeks, normal Mushroom colors, big hat and less gold-ish hat color. Gallery File:SuperMushroom.png|(Super) Mushroom File:NSMBWii1upMushroom.png|1-Up Mushroom File:NSMBWiiMiniMushroom.png|Mini Mushroom File:Mega_Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom File:GoldenMushie.png|Golden Mushroom File:PoisonMush.png|Poison Mushroom File:PoisonShroomOmega.png|Poison Mushroom (New Super Mario Bros. Omega) File:Poison_Mushroom.png|Poison Mushroom (New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.) File:Poison MushroomSMWWii.png|Poison Mushroom (Super Mario World: Wii) File:1-DownMushroom.png|1-Down Mushroom (New Super Mario Bros. Omega) File:1-Down_Mushroom.png|1-Down Mushroom (Super Mario World: Wii) File:1-Down_Mushroom_NSMBDIY.png|1-Down Mushroom (New Super Mario Bros. D.I.Y.) File:BeeMushroom.png|Bee Mushroom File:BeeMush.png|Bee Mushroom File:BooMush.png|Boo Mushroom File:SpringMush.png|Spring Mushroom File:LifeMush.png|Life Mushroom File:LifeShroom.png|Life Mushroom File:Propeller_Mushroom.png|Propeller Mushroom File:Lightmushroom.png|Light Mushroom File:BowserMushroom.png|Bowser Mushroom File:ClassicMushroom.png|Classic Mushroom (New Super Mario Bros. Omega) File:Classic MushroomSMWWii.png|Classic Mushroom (Super Mario World: Wii) File:BurningMushroom.png|Burning Mushroom File:FrozenMushroom.png|Frozen Mushroom File:Spike_Mushroom_NSMBDIY.png|Spike Mushroom File:SandMushroom.png|Sand Mushroom FlyMushroom.png|Fly Mushroom Ball Mushroom.png|Ball Mushroom Bomb Mushroom.png|Bomb Mushroom Evil Mushroom.png|Evil Mushroom Shroob Mushroom.png|Shroob Mushroom Tiger Mushroom.png|Tiger Mushroom Thunder Mushroom.png|Volt Mushroom Category:Items Category:Mario's Power-Ups * Category:Clyde D.I.Y. Category:Luigi's Power Ups Category:Super Mario Adventures: The Series Power-ups/Items